The Akatsuki's New Partners
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Even with their partners, the Akatsuki members were lonely, till Page came with some new friends.


The Akatsuki's New Partners

Summary: Even with their partners, the Akatsuki members were lonely, till Page came with some new friends.

The Akatsuki were all outside just lounging around or some were training, and then they saw a bright light appear. They shield their eyes and when they look back they see a young girl on a large beast. She gets down and walks to Leader.

"Hi," she says. "I'm Page and that's Entei."

~~~~Page's POV~~~~

I get off of Entei and walk to the leader known as Pein. "Hi. I'm Page and that's Entei," I pointed behind me.

They just stare and Entei thought of something to get them to talk. "Wow Page you were right. They are boring." At first they stare at him because well one, he talked; I'm sure.

The leader composes himself. "I am the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. What do you want?" he sounded annoyed.

"Alright to the point. As I said I'm Page, he's Entei and he's a pokemon." I was interrupted.

"What's a pokemon?" I look and see the voice come from the one called Tobi.

"Well its short for pocket monsters which people in my world fight with. They have special powers in which we battle with." I was interrupted again.

"That doesn't explain why you're here," that was Kisame.

I growl and Entei speaks. "She would answer if you stopped interrupting," he snapped.

I was about to speak again when, "What the hell! That thing talked," yelled Hidan.

I sigh an irritated sigh and then I smirk; I knew what to do to get them to shut up. "I guess you guys don't want to get your pokemon," that shut them up.

"Are you saying we can acquire these Poke-mon?" Pein said.

"Don't treat them like they aren't alive. These guys start out small then grow with the love and courage you give them. They feed off your emotions and feel what you feel. I hope when I give them to you they'll delete that loneliness." I said.

"What makes you think we're lonely?" asked Konan.

I point to my eye. "I can read it in these."

I put some distance between us and bring out 10 poke balls and throw them in the air. The ten pokemon come out and wait to be chosen by their new partner.

"Like I said, these guys start out small but evolve into bigger, stronger forms with your help. I will let you choose which one you want as a partner and tell you their names and abilities and if you like you can nickname them"

I walk to the beginning of the line and point to Pein. "Leaders firsts." He walks out and looks at the pokemon before stopping in front of Tepig. "That's Tepig; he is a fire type with the moves: ember, tackle, smog, and flamethrower."

"Oh and after everyone has chosen, I'll stay and show you how to battle." Pein turns and walks two steps then looks to Tepig. It smiles and walks by Pein's side; I could see the faintest smile on Pein's face.

I point to Konan and motion her forward. She walks up and instantly picks up Squirtle. "That is a water pokemon named Squirtle; she uses water gun, bubble, tackle, and bubble beam," I said. Konan nods and carries Squirtle to where Pein was standing.

"Your turn Itachi," Itachi nods and walks up. I could easily tell he was going to choose the little wolf and of course, I was right.

"That is the wolf pokemon Poochyeta. He can use tackle, shadow claw, shadow ball, and confusion." Itachi nods and the little pokemon rubs it head against Itachi's leg. Itachi pets it and they walk away.

"Kisame give it a try," he walks up and before looking at the others stops in front of a water type.

"Who is this?" Kisame asks.

"That is Totodile. He is a water gator and uses bite, water gun, bubble beam, and scratch." Kisame smiles and motions for Totodile to follow as he walks away.

"Hidan come and choose," I could see his face expression and could tell he was nervous. He walks up to me without looking at the pokemon.

"I don't think any would like me. I would probably scare it," he says.

"Chim?" that was Chimchar. It walks up to Hidan and runs up his body to his shoulder. "Chim, chim char." Hidan gives it a confused look.

"It said that he likes you," translated Entei.

Hidan looks at Chimchar and smiles. "That's Chimchar; he's fire type who can use ember, flame wheel, scratch, and flamethrower." Hidan smiles and walks with Chimchar on his shoulder.

"Kakuzu your next." He nods and walks forward. He held his chin and was thinking and then he noticed Meowth. It was sitting criss-cross on the ground; eyes closed and was very calm and quiet.

"I'm Kakuzu," he said as he picked up the calm Meowth. "You want to be my partner?" the Meowth smiles and nods.

"That is Meowth; he's a cat pokemon who uses scratch, thunderbolt, tackle, and shadow claw." Kakuzu walks off with a smile on his face.

I look to choose who was next and saw an anxious Tobi. He looked as excited as me when I met Entei. "Tobi it's your turn," Tobi jumped up and down and then ran to the pokemon.

Tobi walked back and forth and I chuckled when I noticed Ralts was mimicing him. Tobi stops and the little pokemon bumps into him. Tobi turns around and picks her up and then the two nod their head.

"That is Ralts he likes to mimic everything his trainer does. His moves are metronome, physic, mimic and confusion." Tobi skips off with his new partner coping him.

Zetsu walks up before I even chose him but let it go. He didn't even look; he just walked up to the grass pokemon.

"That is Bulbasuar; she is a grass type. Her moves are vine whip, razor leaf, solar beam, and tackle." I said. Zetsu nods and walks off with Bulbasuar following.

"Sasori your turn." As Sasori walked over I could see Deidara get anxious; probably worried about who he would get. Sasori stopped in front of the fire chick.

"That pokemon goes by the name Torchic. He uses ember, peck, tackle, and smoke screen." Before Sasori could walk back Deidara ran over and picked up the final pokemon.

"Hi, I'm Deidara, un. Now we're going to be partners." The electric pokemon smiled at his new friend. Deidara looked to me. "What's his name?"

I smile. "That is an electric type named Elekid. His moves are thunder bolt, thunder punch, tackle, and fire punch," I smile more when I remember Elekid's hobbies. "You know he loves to watch explosions," I said. Deidara gasps and holds his pokemon closer.

"Alright; now that you have chosen a partner, I will show you how to battle," I walk up to an open area and pull out two poke balls.

"Observe," I threw the balls into the air. "Oshuwatt! Snivy!" said pokemon came out; a water type and a grass type. "A water type is weak against grass types so we have to watch out for grass type moves," they nod.

"Oshuwatt use razor shell!" the pokemon nods and runs holding the shell from it stomach. The others gasp as it glows and strikes the other pokemon. Snivy recovers and uses razor leaf; the battle continued.

Before the battle could get out of hand I whistle. Everyone looks to me. "Good job guys! That's enough for today." I shout; Oshuwatt jumps and cheers and Snivy nods its head in approval.

"Okay. We'll have battles to test your strengths. This will be the time for you and your pokemon to bond and also to learn their styles in battle," everyone nods. "I'll referee. Pein, Konan, you guys first."

Konan and Pein walk up and their pokemon walk in front of them. Konan starts first.

"Squirtle use water gun," she shouts.

Squirtle shoots gushes of water but Pein intervened and told his Tepig to dodge.

"Tepig battle compo. Smog and tackle." Tepig blows a thick smog and then tackles Squirtle while it was disoriented causing it to faint.

"Squirtle," Konan runs and lifts her pokemon while Pein smirks.

"Squirtle is unable to battle. The winner is Pein and Tepig," I announced. "Time for some fun. Tobi, you versus Zetsu," the two walk forward.

"Heh. This won't **be much of a battle. Bulbasaur can beat** that thing easy," remarked Zetsu.

Tobi wags his finger and Ralts copies as if they were scolding him. "Don't talk about Tobi's Ralts like that."

"Only speaking the truth to the two losers who should believe it," he retorts.

Tobi growls. "Ralts use metronome!" Ralts complies and waves its hand back and forth till they glow. When it was fully charged it fires a hyper beam. Everyone gasped at the power of the small pokemon while Tobi just pouts.

Bulbasaur faints at the sudden attack and Zetsu runs to it. "**What was** that?" he asks me.

I smirk. "That, my cannibalistic friend, was metronome. A pokemon waves its hands back and forth to find a move that would be useful in its situation. Ralts wanted to prove you wrong and make Tobi proud at the same time so it used hyper beam, the most powerful move you can use."

Tobi runs and picks up Ralts. "Ralts doesn't have to make Tobi proud by winning. Tobi thinks Ralts is amazing with or without winning," Ralts giggles and kisses Tobi's masked cheek.

"Alright love birds move; next is Hidan and Kakuzu," the two smirk and walk over.

Before I could say more they started the battle. "Chimchar use flame wheel!" shouted Hidan.

Chimchar complies and rushes towards Meowth. "Meowth use thunder bolt to stop it," Meowth uses its every strength to try and push Chimchar back but couldn't and got hit. "Meowth use scratch!" Meowth runs forward and begins to repeatedly scratch Chimchar.

"Chimchar counter with your scratch!" now the two pokemon were exchanging scratch after scratch.

At the last minute Kakuzu says another command. "Shadow Claw!" Meowth's claws glow purple with a demonic aura and attacks with enough accuracy too cause Chimchar to faint.

Hidan sighs and walks up to a whimpering Chimchar; then pats it on the back. "You did great Chimchar," said Hidan. The two share a smile before Chimchar hops into Hidan's shoulder.

Hidan walks to Kakuzu and holds out his hand. "Nice battle. You're pretty strong for a cat, Meowth." Kakuzu grabs Hidan's hand and they shake on it.

"Nice sportsmen ship guys. I wonder if we'll see that with Kisame and Itachi battling?" I turn to the two and they walk forward as Hidan and Kakuzu walk back. "Deidara, Sasori you guys too."

"Why?" asks Deidara.

"Because I want you and Sasori to go up against Kisame and Itachi as partners. There will be a time where you have to combine your strengths to win a battle," I said.

Deidara and Sasori were on one side with Itachi and Kisame on the other.

"Poochyeta use shadow ball on Elekid!" shouted Itachi.

"Go for water gun on Torchic, Totodile!" yells Kisame.

The two do as they are told. Torchic dodges while the shadow ball was launched. "Elekid use fire punch to deflect it!" Elekid complies and its arm caught fire as it powered up and shot the shadow ball in Totodile's direction.

Totodile got hit. "Totodile are you okay!" said pokemon nods. "Okay use bite!" Totodile runs forward and bites Elekid on its head.

Elekid begins to panic and runs around as Totodile tightens its grip. "Elekid calm down and use thunderbolt!" Elekid stopped running and shot watt after watt of electricity into Totodile.

Totodile collapses and tries to get up as Kisame cheers it on. Then Deidara told Elekid to use thunder punch. Elekid runs at full speed to a still collapsed Totodile.

Totodile closes its eyes in anticipation for the pain but only heard a growl. It opens its eyes and there Kisame stood over it. "Are you okay Totodile?" Totodile nods and watches wide eyed as Kisame picks it up and walks away with it.

"Sorry, this is too much action for me," said Kisame.

I nod. "Okay guys battles over. I'll let you guys get to know your pokemon better," she turns to Pein. "Do I have permission to stay?"

He nods. "Yes, we still need more training and we needed a new member sometime soon." I smile at being able to stay with these guys.

Everyone separates and go their separate ways around the base doing whatever they did.

~~~Kisame's POV~~~

I was walking with Totodile to the pond not far from the base. I look down and notice that he was confused so I explained.

"We're going for a swim. I hope you don't mind?" I smile as my partner nods. I pick him up and begin to run till I see the pond.

Totodile jumps from my arms and begins running and jumping to the lake. I smile and run after him all the while stripping to my shorts.

He and I jump in together and make a big wave. We laugh when we rise and swim the day out.

~~~Itachi's POV~~~

I was walking with the little pokemon Page called Poochyeta. I left it be because I think I fight fine without it.

I walked to the couch with my book and I look at the pokemon. "I'm going to read. Don't make a sound," I said stern. It nods. "Hn."

I sit and open my book called _'How to Kill Your Brother before he Kills You._' As I read I noticed it was getting cold. I was about to get up when I see Poochyeta walking to me with a blanket. I grab it.

"Is this for me?" I ask. Poochyeta nods its head and once I had the blanket on, jumped onto my lap.

At first I was appalled but let it slide and pet the little thing. _'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

~~~Pein's POV~~~

"Oh My Gawd! Where are they!" I was looking for some files I just had while Tepig watched me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tepig leave. I groan and continue to look for the file I misplaced.

"Te." I turn and see the file I was looking for in Tepig's mouth.

I take it. "Where were they?" I ask. Tepig points his head to the bottom drawer on my desk. I groan again as I begin to remembered putting it there and Tepig snickers.

I smirk and rub his ears then laugh with him.

~~~Sasori's POV~~~

"Pass that chisel," I said and Torchic gives it to me.

Torchic and I were making my latest puppet. I learned that his fire power was strong enough to melt metal faster for weapons.

"Alright," I stand and look at me work. I motion Torchic over; I had told him not to look because it was for him. "Do you like it?"

Torchic gasp and runs over to the puppet then rubs it head against it. It was a small replica of him.

I use my chakra strings and make my new creation stand and chase Torchic around. Torchic chirps and runs to hide behind me. I laugh at how cute he was. I pet him on the head and put my new puppet away.

~~~Hidan's POV~~~

"I'm hungry," I said to myself. I was sitting in my room.

As I get up Chimchar hops onto my shoulder and I smile and scratch him behind his ears. I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple.

As I wash the apple I see Chimchar watching it intently. I smirk and grab a knife then cut it in half. I give half to him and took a bite out of mine.

Chimchar only stares at the apple half then at me. "Aren't you hungry?" I ask.

Chimchar watches me as he took a bite out of the apple and smiles at the taste. I pet him and he flinches away; that got me thinking.

"Chimchar… whatever happened back then won't happen again. I swear I will protect and love you till the day the earth stands still," Chimchar looks at me with wide eyes and I see tears in his eyes as well.

Chimchar drops his apple and jumps onto me in a hug and cries in my shoulder. I smile and begin to soothe him by rubbing his back and saying loving words.

~~~Kakuzu's POV~~~

I was in my room taking care of the bills with Meowth's help; not only was he powerful, he was smart.

"Hmmm. How many are left?" I ask. Meowth looks through them then held up one. "Is this the last one?" he smiles and nods. "Thanks, you've been a lot of help." He meows in content as I scratch his ears.

~~~Zetsu's POV~~~

I allowed Tobi and his pokemon to help Bulbasaur and me with the garden. I watch as Bulbasaur runs around with two watering cans in her vine whip.

"Zetsu's garden is so pretty huh Ralts?" Tobi ask his pokemon and said pokemon nodded.

I turn my attention to Bulbasaur and notice she was struggling to reach a ceiling plant. I walk to her and lift her up.

She was surprised at first but then watered the plant. I put her down and we share a smile.

~~~Konan's POV~~~

I watch as everyone piles in the kitchen for dinner; smiling and interacting at their pokemon. Squirtle and I just finished drying my nails after we painted them together.

Deidara and Elekid jump in and scream: "Take cover, un!"

Everyone shakes as an explosion goes off; Squirtle was holding my leg.

Deidara and Elekid share a glance and start to laugh their heads of till Hidan bopped Deidara on the head and Chimchar hit Elekid.

"Alright tonight is fruit for the pokemon and ramen for the trainers," I said.

I watch as the pokemon run or walk to grab a fruit for themselves. I smile and start four pots to boil water.

"Mind filling these Squirtle," I ask. Squirtle nods and places his apple on the ground then Totodile walks over and fills the pots with Squirtle. "Thanks."

I turn the oven on and turn to grab the ramen. As I turn I see Chimchar use flamethrower and got the water to boil the water faster.

I thank him and put the ramen in the pots; stirring until it was soft. I walk to the table and serve everyone their own package of ramen.

I sit and Squirtle takes a seat next to me now munching on a peach. I smile and see that everyone was getting along nicely with their new partners.

~~~Next Morning _Page's POV~~~

I wake up the next morning bright and early. I had slept on Entei that night; he was a big softy when it came to fur and me.

Entei and I were currently walking down the hallway to the living room. I smile once we make it.

Everybody was smiling and doing something with their pokemon. My attention was on Itachi; he and Poochyeta were playing catch.

Itachi was reading a book with his hand draped over the couch. He made little smiles every time the little wolf brought the ball back to his hand.

"Glad to see everyone is happy with their pokemon," I said. Everyone looks up to me and smiled or nodded.

Entei and I decided to go for a walk outside to enjoy the environment.

~~~Hidan's POV~~~

I was leaning against a tree with Chimchar leaning and sleeping against me. I see Page walking by and I remember something I wanted to ask her and now was the time.

"Page, can you come over here,' I shout. She turns to me and walks over.

"What is it?" she asks.

I look to Chimchar's sleeping form. "What happened in Chimchar's past?"

I look to Page as she sighs. "I had to fight for Chimchar. When I found him he was chained to a tree and was being abused by his trainer," my eyes widen at her words.

"Why would someone do that?" I mutter mainly to myself.

She shrugs. "Sadly there are many reasons."

"In Chimchar's case his trainer was power hungry and he trained his pokemon with abuse and loneliness. Some don't make; Chimchar was a lucky one," she said.

I was still shocked as I looked at Chimchar and think about what he had been through. "Thanks, you can go now," she nods and leaves.

Chimchar begins to wake. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms. I smile at how cute it was when he began to suck his thumb.

~~~In the field_Itachi's POV~~~

Currently Kisame and I were battling the Kyuubi brat and his team including my little brother. Apparently he was back from Orochimaru.

We kept our pokemon away not wanting to expose them and we were going to keep it that way 'til we saw the pinkette grab a poke ball.

I was shocked and Kisame gasp as she threw the ball and out came a pokemon. It was a Bulbasaur like Zetsu's.

I smirk and grab Poochyeta's poke ball. "Poochyeta stand by for battle!"

I could have exploded with laughter at Sasuke's shocked face.

"Help out Totodile!" shouted Kisame and the battle commenced once Sasuke and Naruto called out a pokemon.

"Vulpix use fire spin!" yelled Naruto. The little fox complied and shot fire in a spiral towards Totodile.

Now was the time for team work. "Totodile spin on your back and use water gun!" I shout.

It didn't hesitate for more than a moment as it began to spin and shoot water from its mouth. I watched as the water went in every direction and stopped the fire cold.

I smirk at Naruto's shocked face. "Dodge Poochyeta and use shadow ball,' shouted Kisame.

I turn to see Poochyeta dodge an iron tail from a pissed off Pikachu. Then my little wolf launches a powerful orb of power.

As the explosion goes off and smoke hides us; Kisame and I return our pokemon and flee.

We had to talk to Page and Leader about the kunoichi and their pokemon.

~~~Next day_ Nobody's~~~

"They what!" screamed Leader.

"When we battled against the Kyuubi and his team they had pokemon," said Itachi.

"You too," gasped Deidara. "The sand siblings each had a pokemon as well. We couldn't get the Shukaku."

"Their pokemon were bigger and stronger. Apparently they got their pokemon before us and had more time to train," added Sasori.

"We need to talk to Page," said Kisame.

"Yes," said Leader.

~~~Page's POV~~~

I was watching Hidan and Chimchar train; they were trying to perfect flame wheel to use as a block.

I was also helping by telling Oshuwatt and Snivy to use moves like bullet seed and bubble; weak moves.

At first Chimchar would flinch but got the idea that he wasn't going to get hurt or over trained.

"Alright Chimchar, let's stop for a snack!" shouts Hidan. Said pokemon and practice pokemon cheer and run to Hidan who had some apples.

"PAGE!" I flinch at the voice and Entei takes guard near me. I turn to see Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori.

"Mind explaining how the Kyuubi and Shukaku plus friends got pokemon," asked Pein.

My eyes widen as I heard the words. "They have pokemon?"

Leader nods slowly. "Wait, you didn't give them the pokemon?" said Sasori.

I shake my head. "No, but I might know… Were the pokemon twice the size compared to yours, at least?" I ask.

"Yes," we turn to see Tobi. "When fighting with Ralts, Deidara, and Sasori, Tobi saw a pokemon that looked like Ralts but bigger."

"Yeah, it was called Kirlia," added Deidara.

I look to Entei and he speaks. "It is most likely my brother and her brother."

"What are their names?" asked Pein.

"Spike and Suicune and if they're around then Sparky and Raikou may go for Orochimaru." I said.

"What?" said Pein; it was shock and anger.

I sigh. "The three of us were in an argument before I met you guys. They loved me so much that they wanted me to be a sweet little angel; they thought my wild personality was because of Entei. They wanted to take him away so I attacked and left," I said.

Entei continues: "They probably want us back and are using your enemies to get rid of you for them."

They didn't say anything. "I'll leave and make it easy on you." I get up and was about to mound Entei when a hand went on my shoulder.

"You're one of us now Page," said Pein.

"Yeah, when one of the Akatsuki is in danger; we band together to fight," said Deidara.

"We aren't just criminals, we're family," added Kisame.

Tears came to my eyes; they were the first to love me besides my family. I jump Pein and hug him then moved to the rest. "Thank you," I whispered into Itachi's chest.

~~~Somewhere else_Nobody's POV ~~~

"God dammit!" shouted a voice.

"Watch you language Sparky," said another.

"They were supposed to let her go. I want her back, Spike," whined Sparky.

"Well we can't get her until she leaves. Those people hold some kind of energy that keeps us away but allows her to enter," said Spike.

Sparky sniffles. "I want her back; I need to apologize to her," tears fell down his face.

Spike walks over and pats his brother on the shoulder. "Peace brother. We will get her back and we can both apologize."

~~~Akatsuki Base_ Nobody's POV~~~

Hidan and Kisame were having a mock battle.

Because Totodile was a water type Chimchar was having trouble; he was just hit by water gun.

"I know you can do it Chimchar! I believe in you!" shouted Hidan.

Chimchar froze on the spot. '_He believes in me,'_ thought Chimchar. '_I can't give up.'_

Everyone gasp as the fire chimp began to glow white; Page only smirked knowing what was happening.

The glowing stopped and there stood a fire monkey. His tail was long and the end was on fire and he was taller and leaner as well.

"MONFERNO!" it shouted.

It swings its arm and it glows white. The pokemon runs and punches the still stunned Totodile.

Totodile falls back and crashes into a tree, then the fire type hit it again with a never ending flamethrower and Totodile faints.

~~~Page's POV~~~

I smile; all of the training and love from Hidan created the evolution for Monferno.

My smile disappears when Hidan steps away from his pokemon. I could see Hidan's shocked face and Monferno's hurt face.

I run to them. "Stop! It's Chimchar!" I shout.

"What," he gasps.

I stop in front of them. "Chimchar evolved with your love and devotion. Now he is called Monferno with a new move: Mach punch."

Hidan looks to me then walks up to Monferno. "Sorry Monferno." Said pokemon smiles and jumps onto Hidan.

I smile. "So well this happen to our pokemon too," asked Pein.

"Yes. They will change in shape and size plus some new moves too." I said.

"Pein, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu your pokemon will evolve twice. Itachi and Kakuzu your pokemon will evolve once." I informed.

"Will this ev-ol-ution change them?" asked Tobi; he sounded nervous and confused at the same time.

I look to him. "Like I said, they will look different but will be the same in personality and have the same love for their trainer." I said.

Everyone nodded. "This is very important to know. You can't force them into evolution with extra training; it has to be natural," I said.

~~~Next Morning_Hidan's POV (Sorry I'm lazy) ~~~

I was still shocked that Chimchar evolved. I didn't think he loved me enough to become stronger.

"Mon?" said Monferno.

"Sorry," I pet him on the head. "I was just thinking," I said.

I came to a thought and smirked. "Let's ask Konan to help us make an apple pie," I said. Monferno's smile widen; he cheers then hops onto my back; piggy back style.

"I guess the next evolution means no more back rides," I smirk.

~~~Konan's POV~~~

I had decided to paint Squirtle's nails blue; I was on the last nail.

"There, all done sweetheart," Squirtle smiles and begins to blow on her nails on one hand while I began on the other.

Hidan knocks and walks into my room before I let him in.

"Help us make an apple pie?" he ask.

Squirtle and I look to each other then to the boys. "Sure."

~~~Itachi's POV~~~

I was resting in my room with Poochyeta on my feet; it was very relaxing knowing I wasn't alone.

I frown as I came to a mad thought.

Poochyeta would be there the day Sasuke and I fight once and for all. That meant he could lose his life as well if I couldn't win.

"Poochyeta," said pokemon looks at me. "I was wondering… Are you willing to die with me?" I ask.

Poochyeta's eyes widen before he gets up and lies back down on my chest.

My little wolf rests his head facing me before he nods. I smile and pet him on the ears. "Thank you, my little wolf," and with that note I fall into peaceful dreams.

~~~Page's POV~~~

I was resting my head against Entei's side. I was crying.

Usually my brother's were always there for me; I loved them so much.

I fought back because I thought they would really take my best friend away.

I guess I had to thank them though; had we not fought I wouldn't have met the Akatsuki.

I smile and wipe my tears away. I had to remember I wasn't alone.

I was going to lead these guys to victory. They would beat Orochimaru and the Naruto gang.

We would win and my brothers would learn their lesson.

~~~Outside Base_Page's POV~~~

"Okay everyone, I didn't want to do this but my brothers could send their army at any time. The pokemon Orochimaru and the Naruto gang have already evolved; so I'm going to help you out." I said.

"I thought it had to be natural," said Pein.

"Usually but I have special stones that can speed them up to the second form," I informed.

"I don't like this but they have to be able to defend themselves and you. I'll call you one at a time except Hidan." They nod.

"Pein you first," I said. Pein walks up and I hold out an orange stone; two. "This is a fire stone."

Pein takes it and kneels before Tepig; said pokemon sniffed it and then began to glow. The stone disappeared and their stood the new pokemon.

"He is now Pignite. His new moves are heat charge, mach punch, ember, and flamethrower." I informed.

"Sasori, Torchic needs a fire stone too so your next," Sasori nods and walks up with Torchic. "Here," I hand him the stone.

Torchic takes the stone in his beak and glows. "He is now Combuskin. His moves are fire punch, flamethrower, ember, and fury swipes," I said.

Pein and Sasori walk away and I motion Kisame and Konan forward.

"You guys need water stones to evolve," I said to the water types. I hand them each a clear, blue, stone.

They began to glow. "Croconaww!" shouts the new pokemon.

"Meet Croconaw and Wartotle," I said as I pointed them out.

"Croconaw uses crunch, hydro pump, ice punch, and ice beam." Kisame nods and the two walk away.

"Wartotle uses ice punch, ice beam, hydro pump, and bubble beam." While Konan and Wartotle walk away I motion Zetsu forward.

"Are you ready Bulbasuar?" said pokemon nods and I smile. I hand it a green stone with a leaf in it.

While he evolved I explained his new moves. "Ivysaur uses razor leaf, vine whip, solar beam, and synthesis." I said.

Zetsu was half listening and more watching the transformation. Once it was over they walk away and I look to Deidara.

I take out a thunder stone. "Think fast Elekid!" I shout and throw the stone. Elekid runs and catches it.

Elekid began to evolve as he touched grown. Once the glowing was over there stood the new pokemon.

"That is Electabuzz; his moves are thunder, thunder punch, fire punch, and protect." I shouted to Deidara and he nods.

"Poochyeta come here," I said. The little wolf runs up to me. "Here," in my hand was a dark, purple, stone.

The pokemon grabs it and begins to evolve; then there before me was Mightyena. It began to howl while Itachi walked over.

"This is Mightyena and his moves are shadow ball, shadow claw, crunch, and fire fang," I said.

Meowth walked up with Kakuzu not far behind. "Well you're ready," I said and Meowth nodded.

"Alright this is a cat's claw," I hand it to him and he began to evovle. During his evolution he went on all fours and his tail grew out.

"This is Persian, his moves are thunder fang, fury swipe, flamethrower, and thunder bolt," I informed.

"Alright last but not least Ralts." Tobi walked over with Ralts clinging to his leg. "Are you ready?"

The little pokemon nods sheepishly and takes the pearl I had out. Said pokemon began to glow white and take form. When the glowing stopped he looked like a little ballerina.

"This is Kirlia. He uses the moves physic, confusion, metronome, and sing," I said.

Tobi walks back and I began to talk again. "Alright, now that they have evolved and with a little training these guys can get stronger than before," I said.

"Make sure you train them with their new moves as well," I stated.

"I challenge you."

I turn to the voice and saw that it came from…

"Spike." I said

"And the one and only Sparky," added Sparky.

I look down. "What are you doing here?" my voice was harsh and without volume.

"To fight you and you pokemon," said Spike as though it was obvious.

I sigh and look up and grabbed Entei's poke ball. "Against whom?" it wasn't a real question if I knew the answer.

"Us," they said in unison; then we called our pokemon.

"Suicune!" "Raikou!" "Entei!" we shouted at the same time.

Everybody gasps as the three legendary pokemon stood before us.

"Let's make this interesting," said Sparky. "If we win you come with us. And if you win… you can stay," he said.

I nod and was about to start the battle when a kunai wised by my head.

I look to see the Naruto gang and Orochimaru were behind my brother ready to battle the Akatsuki.

"Someone had to watch them," said Spike.

With that said the Akatsuki ran to fight the opposing team; all but Hidan and Monferno.

I give him a questioning look. "Two against one hardly seems fair," he said.

I smile and the battle commences. "Entei use flamethrower," but before he did everyone's pokemon glows again.

_'This is impossible,'_ thought Page, Spike, and Sparky together. '_They just evolved.'_

Even if that was true; everyone had a new pokemon before them and before Page said anything they were fighting again. They knew moves Page hadn't even told them.

"Infernape," Page turns to her side. "Use flare blitz!" shouted Hidan.

The pokemon does as he told and hit a still shocked Raikou.

"Use super nova!" I shout and Entei jumps into the air and a large orange orb forms in his mouth. The orb falls like a bomb onto Suicune.

~~~After the battle_Page's POV (Sorry) ~~~

Orochimaru and the leaf ninjas were defeated. Hidan and Spike had fallen. It was me vs. Sparky.

Entei and Raikou had taken a lot of damage; the next move would decide it all. We attack at the same time.

"Raikou Thunder!" shouts Sparky.

"Super Nova!" I yell.

The attacks collide with their targets and there was an explosion. Once the smoke cleared Entei and Raikou were both on their feet and then… Raikou falls.

I cheer and run to Entei and hug and kiss him while shouting thank you.

Spike and Sparky walk up to us. "Alright you won. Sparky and I will take their pokemon and take our leave," Spike began to walk away but Sparky remained.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry Page," and then Sparky began to walk away.

Tears come to my eyes and I run then hug him from behind. "I'm sorry too," I whisper.

Spike runs over and he and Sparky hug me to death.

"I'll come with you," I look to the Akatsuki. "All of us will," I say.

I could hear the sniffles from the pokemon as they began to walk away from their partners to me.

I see Tobi grab Gallade. "Where are you going Gallade?"

Gallade spoke with his telepathy. "Our mission is over. Page will take us back to our world and you guys will go back in time to the day before Page came."

Gallade helped Blastoise speak: "I'm sorry Konan, but it was an honor fighting by your side," she said.

Konan cries and jumps onto Blastoise. "I'll miss you," she said.

I walk up to them. "It was an honor teaching you all in the art of pokemon battle."

"You will wake up the morning you met me and not remember a thing of what happened in the last month," I said. (A/n: act like it was a month.)

"May your life be happy," I said. Then they all fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

I began to walk into a portal that would take me home and make time go back.

"The next time we meet, I would know them but they wouldn't know me."

Credits:

Time went back to before anyone got pokemon from Page, Spike, or Sparky.

Everyone in the Akatsuki was always depressed and could never remember why.

All the Akatsuki died at their enemies' hands. The only ones alive today are Tobi and Zetsu.

Page and Entei were always watching from a far.

Page would be seen in the same tea shop or on the road but they never knew who she was.

Page and her brothers still live in the pokemon world.

All three of them regret taking the pokemon away; they hadn't realized it would cause their depressed deaths.

**I'm Sorry about the shitty ending. Just in case forget the credit; I ****MIGHT**** write a sequel. ****MIGHT!**


End file.
